


At midnight

by rivervixen28



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask
Genre: Kissing, M/M, lightsmut, makingout, secretlovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixen28/pseuds/rivervixen28
Summary: Philippe and Raoul are lying in bed, when Philippe starts over think things, Raoul has the perfect remedy.





	At midnight

They are lying in Philippe's bed, limbs entangled   
"I wish this could become reality for us" Raoul pulls himself ups on his elbows to have a good look at his lover.  
"But just lying here next to you is already heaven." Raoul puts his lips on Philippe's and kisses him slowly. In response Philippe opens his mouth and let Raoul's tongue battle with his own.

Raoul moans so deep Philippe can barely hear it. "Mhmm since when did you become so good with your mouth?"   
"Well mmhm... I have had much mhmm... time to practice lately."  
Philippe rolls them over so he's on top of Raoul.   
He lets his mouth drop to the pullspoint on his collarbone and begins to suck.

Raoul's head falls back with all the pleasure his lover is giving him. "My god, Philippe!" Philippe quiets him with putting his lips to Raoul's.

~~  
"Well that was fun." Says Philippe while he's lying on Raoul's chest. "That was fun indeed, but are you sure nobody could have heard us?" Philippe smiles. " Well, do we really need to argue who's the screamer of the two of us?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please don’t be to hard if you think it’s bad. Saw that there was so little fanfiction for this pairing so I decided I would write my own! Hope you like it.


End file.
